1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an automobile electronic key for security and a method for performing the function thereof, and more particularly, to a structure of an automobile electronic key for security and a method for performing the function thereof, which allow a proper user to insert the key of an automobile and rotate the inserted key to operate steering and start the engine of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ignition lock device of an automobile is also called a start switch for starting the engine of the automobile and integrated with a locking device of a steering column in order to prevent the automobile from being stolen.
The ignition lock device of an automobile is fixed to a steering column connected to a steering wheel and includes a key hole into which a car key is inserted by a driver. That is, the ignition lock device includes an ignition lock into which a car key is inserted, a key cylinder rotated with the car key being inserted into the ignition lock such that the car key operates, and an ignition lock body for performing a locking operation according to the operating state of the key cylinder, and the state of the automobile is changed according to the rotating operation of the car key. The rotating operation of the car key is composed of four steps of a locking step, an accessory power supply step, a controller and driver on step, and a starting step. The car key is inserted into or ejected from the ignition lock only in the locking step.
The aforementioned conventional ignition lock device is a mechanical lock device provided near a car door locking unit and the steering column. This mechanical lock device operates according to the rotating operation of the car key inserted by a driver to start the engine or cancel a locked state of the steering column.
However, the conventional mechanical lock device requires the driver to insert the car key thereinto and rotate the car key. Furthermore, even though the conventional mechanical lock device is damaged, the engine can be started through a simple operation. Accordingly, the automobile having the mechanical lock device is easily stolen.
To solve this problem, a smart key is provided to some of recent automobiles on the market. The car using the smart key has a key cylinder and a steering column in modified structures such that the car key cannot be inserted into the key cylinder when normal authentication is not performed. A user can lock/unlock the doors of the car only using the smart key and start the car according to an authentication result without inserting the car key into the key cylinder.
However, in the case of a car having no smart key, it is required to insert a mechanical key into the key cylinder and rotate the key to unlock the steering column in order to start the car. Accordingly, to apply the smart key to the car using the mechanical key to eliminate the inconvenience of inserting and rotating the key, the car key must be being inserted into the key cylinder all the time. In this case, the car can be stolen because the car key is being inserted into the key cylinder.